For example, there is a light-emitting device in which a semiconductor light-emitting element that emits blue light and a phosphor that converts the wavelength of the light are combined to emit white light. The light-emitting device can be applied to, for example, a luminaire such as a floodlight. In such an application, a light amount per unit area is high. It is necessary to improve thermal radiation properties.